I'm not alone after all
by AutumnLeaves03
Summary: Ahsoka likes to paint, but she does not want any one to know that she likes to paint. so what happens when a friend finds out?


**Hello! its AutumnLeaves03! this is my work! **

**I don't own Starwars!**

Ahsoka was rushing around her quarters quickly putting away her paint brushes and paint, along with the canvas she was painting on.

"Ahsoka?" Her master, Anakin, called "Can i come in know? I have been standing out here for…" he stops for a moment. "…five minutes. i need to talk to you about the mission that we are going on!"

"Ok," i reply quickly after stuffing the canvas under the bed.

I slip out of the room and into the living room thats in are shared quarters.

"Ahsoka, you have been taking forever to get out of your room! Why is that?" he demands

"Sky guy! i was cleaning up!" i tell him hoping that the lie works.

"Really? Well then move aside, let me see your _clean_ quarters" he says walking to the door "It better be clean!"

"NO!" i yell and jump in his way to the door. He looks puzzled. "We need to talk about that mission right? right?" I hurriedly say.

"Well, ok, we do need to talk about the plan" he tells me turning a little "Come on snips, lets go tell Rex the formation we need the 501 to be in."

As we walk out of the quarters i sigh with relief, I don't want any one to know that i like painting. Then every one would hate me, right? I like keeping to pictures i paint, You could say i get attached to them. Plus no one in the order paints so if someone found out then i would be made fun of, right?

_-0-0-0-0-0-0- two days later and after there mission _

Tired and dirty me and Sky guy are walking to our shared quarters after returning late from a failed mission. it was simple! blow up the droid base that was not even done yet! they had almost no weapons or defense! Well guess what! We failed! do you know why we failed? it was because of a dump human padawan!

Me and her where supposed to sneak into the base quietly and with stealth! she managed to set of all of the alarms and get all of the battle droids on our tail! We had to retreat and when we came back the next day there where to many droids swarming the place to even get that close with out being found.

"Ahsoka" Anakin asks.

"What master?" i reply.

"Master Ti wants to see you tomorrow." he says.

"Why?" i ask.

"I don't know, she did not say." he tells me.

I open my mouth to talk more but we reach our quarters and Anakin walks of to his room, even though he closed the door you can hear him flop on his bed and sigh in relive, all goes still and quite until he starts snoring.

_How can he sleep with all that dust?_ i think as i step into the fresher. As soon as I'm ready for bed a pull out my paints and paint brush and paint a little on my canvas. its a picture of the land scape on naboo. there are water falls and meadows, the sky is a light blue with a blazing golden sun.

I painted what i saw on naboo the last time i was there. the only thing i did not paint was the grass moving in the fresh, crisp, breeze. I frown at it, _Some thing is missing_. i think…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I wake up in the morning to a nice breeze coming through my window that i left open during the night. It ruffles my brushes that i left out and my head dress has fallen of its stand.

"My gosh, its like a tornado went through!" i mutter as i step on a leaf when i get up.

Bending down i pick up the leaf, its beautiful red and gold. So rare to find a leaf on Coruscant, on the city planet, where there are no trees for miles.

i quickly pull out my smallest canvas from under my bed. i get different shades of gold and red, some green and brown, maybe a bit of yellow. soon i have all of my paints out and my brushes are all across the room. its just then do i hear foot steps coming heading in my direction. I quickly stuff my paint under the bed, i throw my paint brushes under a pile of clothes.

I relax thinking i have put every thing away. there is a nock on my door.

"Who is it?" i call.

"Its Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm here to eat your brains!" the person replies.

"Come in." i tell Master Kenobi.

He opens the door to see my disaster room, theres several books, a few spare light saber parts, dirty clothes, and painting canvases, wait, CANVASES?! i jump up from where i was sitting, the leaf flutters to the ground forgotten, i grab the picture of naboo i stuff it under the bed, the one that was going to be a picture of a leaf is flung out the window. falling until it hits the ground with a sickening thud.

"Mind telling me what that was about Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asks, rubbing his chin (or beard).

"Uhhh, ummm, nothing?" i say with a forced smile "Why would i throw a canvas out the window? oh no reason! tee hee!"

"Ahsoka, let go get Anakin and we will sort this out." Master Kenobi tells me .

"That will not be needed Master Kenobi." a voice says.

"Who's there?" both me and Obi-Wan say.

Some one walks up behind the master in the door way, a pair of blue and white striped montrals stick up from behind his head. Obi-Wan eyes widen and he takes a step backwards. Running into the person behind him. he gave of a little yell of surprise and jumps forward whirling around to see Master Ti standing there looking mildly amused.

"There will be no need to go get Skywalker, Master Kenobi. Me and Ahsoka need to talk about some things, Ahsoka, get your brushes, paints, and canvases. Follow me" with her last word she turned and started to walk out of quarters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me and Master Ti are walking to her quarters. I'm carrying most of my paints, my brushes, two canvases, and that leaf that i found.

"Theres no need to hide our love of painting Ahsoka." Master Ti tells me when we reach her quarters.

"But Master! no one else paints! i get attached to some of the paintings! I be made fun of?" i reply to her.

"Ahsoka," master Ti tells me.

"What master?" i ask.

"Step inside" she says, opening the door to her quarters.

I step inside Master Ti's quarters to find the walls covered in paintings. there are blank canvases and canvases that are covered in paint.

"Master!" i exclaim "You paint to!"

"Yes Ahsoka, i paint, and i don't hide it, but i don't yell it to the world." Master Ti says.

"Wow." i say speechless.

"Put down you things over there-" she points to a area next to her canvases. "-Me and you will paint, and i have some things to tell you about painting, and about keeping your quarters clean!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan calls to me from out side my quarters. "You wanted to show me some thing?"

"Yes Master! I'm almost done!" i call back as i put the finishing touches to the painting i was making.

I pick it up and open the door. i show Master Kenobi it and he looks like he is ready to faint. Its a picture of him and Yoda eating Anakin's lightsaber and enjoying the breeze made by the other jedi as they fan them with palm leaves.

"AHSOKA! I DON'T DO THIS!" he screams.

"Lets go and show the council." i tell him.

"No please!" he begs as i start walking to the jedi council room.

Once we get there i say.

"Look every one! i made a painting worthy of the archives!"

they are turn to look at me and once they see the painting and Obi-Wans red face they burst out into a fit of laughter!

I smile as i sit in my quarters looking at the painting of naboo, everything looks them same except there are figures in the meadow, most are Togrutas.

I smile and lean back on my bed looking at the painting. its one of my old ones. i paint much better then i did when i painted that painting, but i keep it anyways!

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
